Pain and Love
by fdol83
Summary: Chichiri rescues a beautiful girl from Miaka's world. Who is she and why has he been drawn to her? Chichiri-OC Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Obva. I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Chichiri - I wish I did though sigh TT

**Prologue**

Sarah stood up gingerly. Her body ached and burnt like it was on fire. Before she could steady herself she was slammed against a tree. Dazed, she look up at the mocking faces surrounding her. "Oh my God what a pathetic display!" Laughed one of the boys slapping her in the face again. "P..Please stop it.." she whispered. "What's that? I can't hear you." He jeered. "Please…stop it." She said again. Louder this time. "Don't you dare order me around!" exclaimed the ring leader of the group as he stared icily down on her. He slowly raised his fist preparing to strike her. "Oh please…please just let me die…I can't take this any more…" she thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself for the inevitable. "I wish someone could help me" she thought silently as the boys fist connected with the side of her face. As if hearing her silent cries for help a bright white light shone in front of her. The boys ran away terrified as a man stepped out of the brightness. Sarah groggily looked up and saw a cheerful mask looking upon her before everything faded to black.

Yeah it's short. But hey my first time lol. I haven't written in years Please review!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**Chapter One:**

**Chichiri**

The young girl tossed and turned in her sleep as the concerned warrior watched over her. He looked pained to see her in such discomfort as he gently placed his hand upon her brow trying to ease her distress when he suddenly jerked his hand back as if burnt by invisible flames. "She is a special one" exclaimed Tai Yi Jun as she quietly floated into the room. Chichiri turned around to face her as he asked who she was. "Why don't you ask her?" She said as she vanished as suddenly she disappeared. 

"..nnggg" Chichiri turned around as the girl in the bed started to stir. She rubbed her eyes and pushed he long blonde hair out of her face as she slowly opened her eyes and as soon as she saw Chichiri she backed away as far as she could. He looked at her with calm eyes regarding her before he asked how she was feeling. He could sense her obvious fear and tried his best to put her at ease. "Would you like something to drink no da?" he asked her quietly. After deciding he was not going to hurt her she cautiously nodded her head. Chichiri stood up and crossed the room to a table where he poured her a glass of what looked like water. He slowly walk back towards her and handed her the glass which she drank as if she had been thirsty for some time. He sat back down and smiled gently at her. "My name is Chichiri no da." "He said. I found you being attacked by a group of young men in your world." He continued. "Do not trouble yourself. You are safe here." She looked at him and for the first time she smiled. "Thank you." She replied quietly. She tried to sit up further so she could look at her rescuer when a sudden pain shot through her body. "You shouldn't move no da. You've been hurt pretty bad." He said as he gently pushed her back down. His touch was firm yet soft and Sarah let herself be guided back to the pillow to lay hear her head. 

"Do you have a name young miss?" He asked looking deep into her brilliant blue eyes. "My name is Sarah." She said softly looking at Chichiri. "Sarah." He repeated. "That's a beautiful name. What does it mean no da?" He asked inquisitively. "It means 'princess'" She replied as she turned slowly onto her side to speak to him better. Sarah watched him, regarding him for a minute before she spoke again. "Chichiri?" She asked. "Why do you wear a mask?" He seemed thoughtful for a moment before replying. Slowly he reached up and removed the cheerful mask. Sarah studied his face as she noticed a large scar across his left eye. "I wear this mask to hide my injury." "I don't want people to feel uncomfortable when they look at me" He continued. She nodded in her understanding as she became lost in the monk's beautiful brown eye. She felt so calm and serene as they sat there peacefully looking at one another until the moment was shattered by a loud thud as Nyan Nyan came tumbling in through the door like a bowling ball followed closely by Tai Yi Jun. Sarah gasped as she saw how Tai Yi Jun was floating in the air.

She looked at Sarah and Chichiri closely and said "Don't fear child I came to see how you were doing. I am Tai Yi Jun. Chichiri here has been tending to you for the last few days till you awoke." "Few days!" Exclaimed a shocked Sarah. "Yes…" Tai Yi Jun went on to explain. "You were hurt severely by those young men in your world." Chichiri shifted in his seat. They both looked at him. He frowned in a concerned manner before looking up at Sarah. "Why were they attacking you no da?" He asked. Sarah's eyes filled with tears as she thought back to when it had all started. Tears were now flowing freely down her face as she sadly looked at Chichiri. She wondered what her new found friends would think when they heard what she had to say. She composed her self enough to talk and slowly started to fill them in on the details.


End file.
